Fall in Autumn
by Nisarhmwti
Summary: It's me! HwangNiSung25! enjoy my new story once again.. suck at the summary XD


**Do you still remember me? XD**

**Ini ff debut saya di akun kedua ini, setelah sebelumnya saya sempat membuat akun HwangNiSung25 yang pake ava Onew dengan ff debut Pseudohilar. Kenapa saya tidak melanjutkan ff itu dan meng-upload ff ini di akun tersebut? **

**Simple answer~ Lupa email & lupa password **

**Mungkin suatu saat nanti saya akan melanjutkan ff Pseudohilar itu di akun ini….**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Suju and all chara belong to their self and God. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manga yang berjudul Reality Principle.

Main chara : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : AU, typo(s), etc. So, don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

Prolog

'Masa lalu yang pahit itu, memang sudah seharusnya aku lupakan.'

'Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.'

'Tapi, masa lalu itu lah yang membuatku mengenalmu...'

'Sejak saat itu... Kehidupanku berubah.'

'Telah berubah.'

'Semua telah berubah... Karena dirimu...'

.

.

.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Pohon-pohon itu melambai, seakan mengucapakan salam perpisahan untuk daun-daun kering yang berguguran terbawa angin. Dedaunan itu melayang, mengikuti kemana pun angin ingin membawanya. Musim gugur mulai menyapa, meninggalkan kenangan indah yang bersemi saat bunga-bunga bermekaran. Seperti hatiku yang terasa gugur melayang tertiup angin saat bunga-bunga cinta itu berjatuhan memenuhi hatiku yang kosong, saat itu.. saat aku mengenalmu.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Lelaki itu, lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi semampainya, kulit pucat dengan rambut coklat agak ikalnya, terlihat sedang menatap enggan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Yeoja itu tampak terpaku, ia terdiam dan menunduk.

"Maaf." Namja pucat itu menegaskan kembali jawabannya. Yeoja itu menatap penuh luka pada namja itu, terlihat jelas kekecewaan yang terpancar dari manik coklatnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, tanpa aba-aba yeoja itu segera berbalik dan pergi dengan isak tangis. Namja itu tidak menunjukan perubahan mimik wajah yang berarti, ia memandang datar kearah yeoja yang kini berbelok dan sudah tak terlihat lagi. Yeoja yang baru beberapa menit lalu menyatakan cinta padanya dibelakang sekolah.

"Selalu saja seperti ini." Namja itu mendengus, memasukan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam saku celana sambil bersiul ringan dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4.00 P.M. dan sekolah sudah berakhir sejak sekitar sejam yang lalu, sudah tidak terlihat siswa-siswi Shapire yang berlalu lalang. Kelas-kelas, lab, aula, gedung olah raga dan ruang-ruang yang lain juga sudah kosong, tapi tidak jika kita menengok ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Mwo?!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam perpustakaan.

"Semudah itu kau menolaknya?! Padahal sudah susah payah aku merencanakan ini!" Teriak namja kurus berambut blonde.

"Kau benar Hyukie, padahal kita sudah merencanakan semua ini. Lagi pula menurutku Seohyun-sii itu cukup imut." Ucap namja lain sambil mengelus dagu ala dektektif yang sedang menganalisa suatu kasus.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Jadi, kau Lee Hyuk Jae dan kau Lee Dong Hae jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" Teriak namja pucat berambut agak ikal itu tak kalah prustasi.

"Sudah lah Kyu, mereka memang seperi itu. Kau seperti baru mengenal Hyukie dan Hae saja." Ucap namja yang satu lagi, yang mengenakan kaca mata sambil terkekeh dan memamerkan lesung pipi nya yang indah.

"Tapi aku lelah meladeni semua kejahilan mereka Kibum!" Lagi dan lagi, namja berambut ikal itu berteriak.

"Kau itu kekanakan Kyu, emosian, cerewet dan sok cool! Tapi kau itu sangat lamban soal asmara dan harusnya kau berguru padaku." Kata namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hyukjae dan Kibum. Kyu atau Kyuhyun atau Cho Kyuhyun, si namja tinggi semampai berkulit pucat dan berambut agak ikal itu tampak mendelik.

"Ne.. Ne.. Apa yang dikatakan Donghae itu memang benar dan yang lebih aneh lagi padahal kelakuanmu paling buruk disekolah dan kau juga sering menolak yeoja-yeoja itu tapi tetap saja kau banyak yang suka. Tuhan! dunia memang tidak adil." Ucap Hyukjae mendramatisir yang kemudian dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Donghae dan Kibum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang dibicarakan tampak mengepalkan tangannya dan siap mendarat pukulan maut di atas kepala Hyukjae yang dihiasi mahkota blonde-nya.

"Owh iya!" Seru Kibum nyaring dan sukses menghentikan aksi pemukulan Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin ku dengar dari anak kelas kita kalau kau sedang bersama siswa dari Shinki High School! Lalu kau memberinya sehelai sapu tangan! Cepat katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Kim Kibum sang ketua murid yang diakui ke-geniusannya seantero Shapire High School yang kadang-kadang sampai harus membuat sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul diperpustakaan untuk menunggu sang ketua murid ini menyelesaikan laporannya seperti sekarang, dengan koneksi yang sangat luas tidaklah sulit baginya untuk mengetahui kejadian atau berita-berita terbaru, apalagi jika berita itu menyangkut sahabat-sahabatnya.

Glek.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup.

"Wah! Benar kah? Shinki sekolah elite khusus namja itu? Ku dengar namja-namja disana manis-manis dan sopan. Aku jadi ingin bertemu salah satunya." Kata Donghae mupeng.

"Yang namanya gosip tentu tidak benar. Sudahlah, lagi pula ini bukan urusan kalian. Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ya! Kau tidak jadi ikut ke game center?!" Teriak Hyukjae.

"Tidak, kalian saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya dan segera pergi.

.

.

.

"Aaah segarnya. Setidaknya mandi bisa membuat pikiranku sedikit lebih rilex."

Kyuhyun tampak mematut bayangan dirinya didepan cermin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk. Lalu tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya perlahan terhenti, kini ia tidak lagi melihat kearah cermin. Manik coklat itu tampak melirik gelisah kearah meja belajar yang ada didekat cermin. Ia menghela nafas, dan mengambil sebuah foto di meja belajarnya yang sedari tadi terus ia lirik. Tampa sadar bibir tebal itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat menawan. Ia mengusap foto itu, atau lebih tepatnya wajah itu, wajah namja didalam foto yang sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengembalikan foto ini sebelum ketahuan Donghae dan yang lainnya?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyu! Ada telpon untuk mu." Kyuhyun terkejut dan segera memasukan foto itu kedalam laci meja belajarnya.

"Ne umma!" Kyuhyun menghampiri umma-nya yang sekarang tengah menyembulkan kepala kedalam kamar anak semata wayangnya itu. Lalu, Kyuhyun mengambil telepon sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Hallo?" ucap Kyuhyun pada orang diseberang sana saat melihat umma-nya telah pergi.

'HALOO KYUUU!' teriak orang diseberang sana.

"Sialan kau Hae! Pelankan suaramu!" teriak Kyuhyum emosi.

'Hahaa.. Ne, mianhae. Aku terlalu bersemangat.' Ucap Donghae sambil terkekeh.

"Cepatlah, aku sedang tak ada waktu." Ucap Kyuhyun malas sambil merebahkan diri keatas kasur single bed-nya.

'Ne.. Ne... Ada berita bagus untukmu, aku yakin kau pasti terkejut. Dengarkan baik-baik ya.' Ucap Donghae sok misterius, karena tidak mendengar sahutan dari Kyuhyun akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk melanjutka ceritanya.

'Begini, sebenarnya tadi aku mencuri dengar diruang guru waktu pulang sekolah bersama Hyukie.'

Hening sesaat.

'Lalu... eem laluu…'

"Ya! Ikan jelek! Cepat katakan atau kututup telponnya!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi-lagi emosi.

'Ya! Kyu! Begini-gini aku lebih tua dari pada dirimu. Hormatilah aku sedikit.'

"Baiklah, kututup telponnya." Kata Kyuhyun.

'Ne! Ne! Begini... Aku dengar mulai besok kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru dan coba kau tebak siapa?'

'_Murid baru? Apa Hae menelponku hanya untuk masalah ini?'_

'Dia dari Shinki! Mungkin saja dia namja yang kau temui kemarin.' Lanjut Donghae.

'_Shinki? Tidak mungkin.'_

'Haloo.. Kyu? Halooooooo..' ucap Donghae dari seberang sana.

'_Murid baru itu belum tentu dia. Yaa, belum tentu itu dia.'_

"Kau pasti sudah menyusun rencana untuk bisa mendekatinya sebelum keduluan yang lain kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun asal, berniat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang tiba-tiba terbagi.

'Hehee bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kyu?'

"Dasar." Gumam Kyuhyun lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

'_Tidak, itu belum tentu dia. Itu mustahil. Kejadian itu hanya kebetulan. Kami tidak mungkin bertemu lagi.'_

Kyuhyun tampak memejamkan matanya. Perlahan ia menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang terasa berdebar.

_'Apa mungkin aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya? Aaaah senyum itu, saat awal pertemuan kami... Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Jantungku terasa berdebar saat mengingatnya.'_

**FLASHBACK**

**KYU POV**

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali sudah mau memungut sapu tanganku. Akan ku jaga baik-baik." Namja itu tersenyum. Senyumnya benar-benar seperti malaikat. Aku belum pernah melihat senyum yang setulus dan seindah ini sebelumnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucapku datar, mencoba menetralisir darahku yang berdesir. Aaah, namja itu tersenyum lagi, jantungku semakin berdebar. Tanpa sadar aku pun membalas senyumnya.

"Sudah yaa. Sampai ketemu lagi." Ucap namja manis itu sambil melambai riang kearahku.

"Hei!" Teriaku tiba-tiba saat menyadari kalau namja itu sudah berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. S-siapa... Siapa na-namamu?" Tanyaku gugup. Ia tampak terkejut, lalu sedetik kemudian senyum malaikat itu muncul kembali, senyum manis dari bibir plum-nya yang berwarna pink dan menunjukan deretan rapi gigi kelincinya yang putih.

"Namaku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Tbc

**Eeeem aneh? Ngebosenin? Bagaimana pendapat readers? saya menunggu review kalian chingu. **

**Saya menerima segala jenis komen baik itu bash, kritik, saran dll selama masih menggunakan bahasa yang baik.**

**Seperti biasa, ff ini akan lanjut kalau reviewer-nya lebih dari 20 nee **

**Terimakasih~ gomawo~**


End file.
